In surveying, for example, a measurement and installation operation which marks by piling at a predetermined point is performed with a surveying instrument for measuring a distance such as a total station. In this measurement and installation operation, the surveying is performed by the surveying instrument, piling is performed by guiding an operator to a target measurement and installation point (target position), the surveying is again performed with the surveying instrument, and then the piling is again performed by guiding the operator to another measurement and installation point (target position). At this time, the operator moves a target (reflector) such as a corner cube prism attached to a pole as a collimation target, which is a reference for positioning by surveying, to a predetermined horizontal coordinate position according to the guide based on the surveying. The operator then identifies the position just under the horizontal coordinate position with a bubble tube provided in the pole to measure an appropriate measurement and installation point (target position) and to perform the piling.
It is not easy to identify the position just below the target moved to a predetermined horizontal coordinate position with the above-described method. A measurement and installation point marking apparatus, which marks an appropriate measurement and installation point (target position) with a laser pointer, has been therefore proposed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Such a measurement and installation point marking apparatus allows the laser pointer to mark the position just below the target or an arbitrary position with the position of the target as a reference regardless of the inclination of the pole. It is thus easy to measure the appropriate measurement and installation point (target position) with the measurement and installation point marking apparatus.